


R2's Answers

by Ric Walker (RicWalker)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Deutsch | German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 19:36:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7281919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RicWalker/pseuds/Ric%20Walker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Emperor and Vader are dead. Luke Skywalker rest on the way to Bakura system. Time to reflect on the past and asking questions about his parents. And who can answer his and Leias questions better than R2, who was there from the beginning?</p>
            </blockquote>





	R2's Answers

**Disclaimer:** All rights on the rightfull owners, i just use world and charakters for non-commercial entertaining.

**AN:**

I am way better in reading english than writing in it, so my works are posted in my native language german. That means if you want to translate my works into english i am fine with. just let me know about it first.  
___________________________________________________________________

**R2's Answers**

Luke erholte sich, wie vom Medidroiden veranlasst, durch viel Ruhe und Schlaf von seinen Verletzungen seines Kampfes mit dem Imperator. Dessen Blitze hatten innerlich mehr Schaden angerichtet, als zuerst angenommen.  
Leia war beim letzten Sprungpunkt an Bord gekommen, um nach ihm zu sehen. Gerade saß sie neben seinem Bett auf einem bequemen Stuhl und unterhielt sich mit ihm.  
„Ich kann immer noch nicht ganz glauben, dass Vader unser Vater ist.“, sagte Leia plötzlich.  
„Am Ende war er wieder Anakin Skywalker.“, korrigierte er sie.  
„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie er zu Vader wurde.“, sagte sie nach kurzem Schweigen. „Ich kann mir auch nicht vorstellen, dass es ein Leben VOR Vader gab.“  
„Aber es gab ein Leben. Ben hat mir davon erzählt. Leider weiß ich nicht viel. Vater war Bens Schüler. Ein General im Klonkrieg und ein guter Pilot.“  
[Er war der beste.] trillerte R2.  
„Ach, Erzwo ist ja auch noch da.“ meinte Leia, die den kleinen Astromechdroiden jetzt erst bemerkte. Wie so häufig verstanden die Menschen nicht, was er ihnen Mitteilen wollte. Nur die wenigsten konnten Binär entziffern. Selbst Luke musste viel schätzen.  
„Ja, er weicht mir nicht von der Seite, seitdem ich das Bett hüten muss.“  
„Mehr weist du nicht?“, fragte Leia um wieder auf das eigentliche Thema zurück zu kommen.  
„Nur noch, dass er von Tatooine kam.“  
Wieder herrschte kurz Schweigen. Dann fragte diesmal Luke: „Weist du etwas über unsere Mutter?“  
„Nur, was ich dir über sie auf Endor gesagt habe. Mein Adoptivvater sagte mir nur, sie sei kurz nach unserer Geburt gestorben. Ihren Namen wollte er mir nicht verraten. Er sagte, es wäre nicht gut, wenn gewisse Kreise im Imperium erführen, dass ich ihre Tochter bin. Rückwirkend glaube ich er meinte damit Vader.“  
„Verdammt. Schon wieder eine Sackgasse.“, entfuhr es Luke. „Ich wünschte es würde jemand leben, der uns von ihnen erzählen könnte.“  
[Ich kann das!] trällerte R2 aufgeregt.  
„Langsam Erzwo! Dir brennt sonst noch ein Schaltkreis durch.“, sagte luke lächelnd.  
R2-D2 schob sein Mittelbein vor und rollte neben den großen Vidschirm. Denn dort befand sich eine Datenbuchse. Kurzerhand fuhr er seinen Datenkolben aus und stöpselte sich ein.  
[Wenn ihr von euren Eltern wissen wollt, ist jetzt die Gelegenheit. Fragt und ich werde antworten, so gut ich kann.] trällerte Erzwo und genau diese Worte erschienen auch auf dem Vidschirm.  
„Du hast Daten über unsere Eltern?“, fragte Leia überrascht.  
[Ja.] prangte groß und fett auf dem Schirm.  
„Woher?“, wollte Luke wissen.  
[Erinnerungen, würdet ihr sagen. Ich war dabei, als sich eure Eltern zum ersten Mal begegneten und ich war dabei, als sie sich zum letzten Mal sahen.]  
„Aber wie?“, fragte Luke verwirrt. „Wie war es möglich, dass du dort warst?“  
„Erzähl uns davon!“, bat Leia ebenso wissbegierig, wie ihr Bruder.  
Also erzählte Erzwo ihnen, wie er an Bord der königlichen Korvette von Naboo Dienst tat, wie das Schiff beim durchbrechen der Blockade beschädigt wurde und er es war, der sie so weit reparierte, dass sie es bis nach Tatooine schafften. Wie er und ein Jedi Namens Qui-Gon Jinn zusammen mit der Dienerin Padme Naberri nach Mos Espa aufbrachen, um die nötigen Ersatzteile zu finden und wie sie dort auf einen Toydarianer und seinen Sklavenjungen trafen.  
[Ja, das war die erste Begegnung eurer Eltern. Der Sklavenjunge und das Dienstmädchen der Königin von Naboo.]  
„Unsere Mutter war die Dienstmagd der Königin? Ich war auf Naboo es ist schön dort. So friedlich.“, sagte Leia.  
[Es kommt noch besser!] versprach Erzwo.  
Nun schilderte er ihnen, wie Anakin sich ihrer selbstlos annahm, wie er am Boonta Eve Podrennen teilnahm und es gewann.  
Ehrfürchtig sagte Luke: „Das Boonta Eve Rennen. Ich durfte zweimal hin um es mir anzuschauen. Es ist wirklich höchst gefährlich.“  
Erzwo rief ein paar Bilder aus seinem Speicher auf dem Vidschirm auf und sie sahen Bilder eines blauweisen Podrenners und dem Jungen, ihren Vater, im Pilotensitz.  
„Ich kann kaum glauben, dass das unser Vater ist…“ sagte Leia lächelnd. „Er ist so niedlich.“  
[Ja er war Selbstlos und Herzensgut.] stimmte Erzwo zu.  
Dann erzählte er ihnen, dass Anakin seine Freiheit und die Ersatzteile gewann. Dass er ein Jedi wurde. Und ganz nebenbei bemerkte er an, dass Anakin C-3PO erschaffen hatte.  
Das war vor allem für Leia eine unglaubliche Offenbarung.  
„Wieso hat Dreipeo nie was gesagt?“, wollte sie wissen.  
[Kann er nicht, weil er nichts mehr weiß. Sein Speicher wurde ständig gelöscht, damit er sein Umfeld nicht mit „Alten Kamellen“ nervte.] sagte Erzwo und sein trällern und tuten deuteten sie als Sarkasmus.  
Beide lachten offen darüber, denn sie konnten das gut verstehen.  
Dann fuhr Erzwo mit seiner Erzählung fort: er schilderte die Ereignisse, die zur Absetzung Valorums und zur Ernennung Palpatines als Kanzler führten, von ihrer Rückkehr nach Naboo und dem Bündnis mit den Gungans, dass nur zustande kam, weil sich ihre Mutter Padme als Padme Amidala zu erkennen gab.“  
„Unsere Muter war Padme Amidala?“ fragte Leia überrascht. „Mein Adoptivvater hat immer in den höchsten Tönen des Lobes von ihr gesprochen und er bedauerte ihren frühen Tod sehr.“  
[Er war es auch, der uns an Kapitän Antilles übergab, nachdem der Besitzanspruch von C-3PO und mir von euren vermeintlich toten Eltern erloschen war.] sagte er ihnen.  
Nun schilderte er ihnen, um zumindest diese Geschichte zu Ende zu bringen, wie er und Anakin die ausbrechende Schlacht im Weltraum erlebten und der Kampf um Naboo mit der Zerstörung des Droidenkontrollschiffs im Weltraum siegreich beendet wurde.  
[Wenn ich euch alles bis zum Schluss berichte, wird es Berechnungen zu folge bis morgen Abend dauern. Deshalb werde ich das meiste nur grob anreißen, Master Luke braucht Ruhe.] tutete Erzwo vergnügt.  
Er schilderte ihnen grob die Entwicklung der nächsten zehn Jahre: Die wichtigsten Abenteuer Anakins, wie ihre Mutter Senatorin wurde, nachdem ihre Amtszeit auf Naboo abgelaufen war, wie beide sich nach zehn Jahren wieder trafen, als ein Attentat auf Padme verübt wurde, wie beide sich einander annäherten und kurz nach Ausbruch des Klonkriegs auf Naboo heirateten.  
Erzwo überraschte sie mit einem Hochzeitsfoto, dass er sich aus dem Gedächtnis lud. Dem Kamerawinkel nach zu Urteilen, hatte es Erzwo selbst aufgenommen.  
„Mom war wirklich wunderschön.“, sagte Luke mit wässrigen Augen.  
„Dad auch…“, hauchte Leia und konnte es selbst nicht fassen, dass sie es ausgesprochen hatte. Sie hasste Vader für das, was er ihr und der Galaxis angetan hatte. Widerstrebend akzeptierte sie, dass er tatsächlich einmal ein glücklicher Mensch gewesen war. Umso unverständlicher für sie, wie aus ihm hatte Vader werden können.  
Von den Abenteuern ihrer Eltern in den Klonkriegen wollte Erzwo nicht wirklich berichten. Er schnitt nur jene an, die besondere Auswirkungen hatten. Er berichtete, dass der immens hohe Druck unter dem Anakin stand, ihn zu brechen drohte und ihn zunehmend mehr belastete. Jeder hielt ihn für den Auserwählten, der einer uralten Jedi Prophezeiung nach die Macht ins Gleichgewicht bringen würde. Man erwartete von ihm, dass er die Sith vernichten und den Krieg beenden würde.  
[Hat er auch… nur nicht so, wie alle es erwartet hatten.] resümierte Erzwo.  
Gespannt lauschten die zwei, wie Anakin Padme von einem wiederkehrenden Alptraum berichtete, bei dem Padme bei der Geburt des Kindes starb, wie er diese Zukunftsperspektive nicht hinnehmen wollte und so offen für die Einflüsterungen Palpatines wurde und der Orden ihm nicht vertraute, eben weil er Palpatine zu nahe stand. Wie er Palpatine rette und sich ihm Anschloss. Wie er in den Tempel eindrang und Jedi tötete, erwähnte er nur ganz kurz, knapp und sachlich.  
Dass Padme ihm nach Mustafar folgte, um ihn darauf anzusprechen. Wie der Schock über seinen Fall in die Dunkelheit ihr das Herz brach und sie so ihren Lebenswillen verlor. Dass man Anakin nach dem Kampf mit Obi-Wan Kenobi für tot gehalten hatte und deshalb der Schock Bail Organas umso größer war, als kurz darauf Darth Vader auf Alderaan einen Flüchtigen suchte. Denn er wusste Anakins Sith Namen.  
[Das war das wichtigste aus dem Lebenslauf eurer Eltern.]  
„Danke Erzwo.“ Sagte Luke voller Dankbarkeit und Leia nickte zustimmend.  
[Immer wieder gerne.] trällerte der Droide vergnügt.  
Noch bis spät in die Nacht stellten sie ihm Fragen über Fragen und er beantwortete sie so gut es ging. Wann immer möglich streute er Bilder ein oder spielte Tonaufzeichnungen ab.  
Luke fand ein Bild von Obi-Wan mit 17 ganz besonders lustig. Er konnte sich ihn einfach nicht als bartlosen Jugendlichen vorstellen.  
Dann, als Luke laut gähnte, piepste Erzwo tadelnd: [Meine Erinnerungen laufen nicht weg. Genug für Heute. Du brauchst Schlaf, Luke.]  
„Jawohl Onkel Erzwo…“, murrte Luke. „Da wird einem erst so richtig bewusst wie alt du schon bist.“  
[Ein Detail, dass ich auch zu vergessen versuche.]  
Beide Geschwister lachten noch einmal herzhaft, dann verabschiedete sich Leia. Als sie zur Tür hinaus war, stöpselte Erzwo sich aus, rollte zum Kabinenlichtschalter und dimmte mit seinem Greifer das Licht herunter. Dann rollte er noch einmal zu Lukes Bett. Dieser legte eine Hand auf das, was man als Erzwos Stirn bezeichnen könnte und flüsterte leise: „Danke Erzwo, du bist der treueste Freund meiner Familie und wirst es immer sein.“  
Erzwo trällerte etwas, doch Luke war schon eingeschlafen.


End file.
